Fairly Odd Parents: The Real Me!
by Code.Michi
Summary: Timmy has to go through a tough ordeal in order to save his fairies and himself, but he has to do it as Timantha. Read along as he tries to juggle being a girl, saving his fairies, and...falling in a 3 way love triangle? What's a kid to do?
1. Ch 1: Unwanted Wish

Dimmsdale. A small town where little happens. Where everyone is filled with happiness and the children are filled with love and appreciation. We'll except if your a kid wearing a pink hat. Then no, you're filled with nothing but hate.

"Why are you making me clean your clothes again while wearing this stupid maid outfit?" Timmy yelled at his evil babysitter.

"Now now twerp, it's because I need my clothes to be smelling minty fresh of course. Not to mention you have an extremely cute bubble butt in that outfit. Vicky said with a chuckle and a blush.

Timmy couldn't say anything at that. He just turned around and headed back to the laundry room with heated cheeks. He heard a poof and floating behind him was his fairy God parents, Wanda and Cosmo.

"So what's on the menu today Timmy? Fried fish, cheese and crackers, oh I know, _sausage._ Mmm sausage. " Cosmo said while slowly floating in a daze. Wanda just shook her head in amazement.

"Sorry about that sport. He's been hungry for the past two days. Been on some kinda meat marathon or something." Wanda said looking regretful.

Timmy just chuckled. "Yeah, might have something to do with him watch all the 'all my meat' cooking marathon last night. I swear, if he's hooked on something, he stays hooked for hours." Timmy and Wanda both laughed. After a while Timmy started putting the clothes back in the washer.

"Let me guess... Vicky!"

"Yep. Never a dull moment with her around."

"Hey, Wanda, when did you get a bubble butt?" Cosmo asked staring at Timmy's butt as he bent over to grab more clothes off the floor.

Timmy shot his while body up straight and looked at Cosmo with a death glare.

Wanda looked at Timmy them at Cosmo with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. In a quick decision she decided to leave before things got ugly. "Sorry sport, Cosmo is too but, ummm, we have some personal business to attend to." she said before she waved her wand.

"Jeez it's not like I wished to be a girl again." He said before he realized what just came out of his mouth. "Oh no!" him and Wanda both said before they heard a poof and Timmy was now Timantha.

They both looked at Cosmo with rage until they heard a knock on the door. "Hey twerp! You still alive in there? I need my back massaged asap so come out or I'm gonna put you into something much more tighter than the maid outfit." Vicky yelled.

Timmy, now Timantha, looked to her fairies to only find they had vanished. "Sigh, I'll get them back later."

As Vicky sat back down on the couch, she heard footsteps coming from the hall. She slowly turned around ready to make fun of the boy again until she saw a little girl in his place. Vicky stared at the girl dumbfounded and Timantha stared back in silence.

" _Well if I'm gonna be like this for a while, better make the best of it huh?"_ she thought. " _Wow, that was rather...mature of me. Seriously what the heck is going on?"_

Twerp?" Timantha heard Vicky ask. The young girl just nodded. "You were a girl all along huh? No wonder you made that outfit look so good." Vicky burst out laughing.

"I was not a girl all along. I walked into my room and forgot I had my science kit still sitting out, so when I opened the door I slipped and one of the viles fell on me. I was experimenting to see if I could change one's gender."

"Guess it worked too well huh?" Vicky finally got her laughter out of her system. As she calmed down she could see that her charge was extremely timid. "Wait if your a girl now, what do. I call you?"

"Why do you care? You always called me twerp so why change now!" the girl screamed and ran to her room.

Vicky looked at her fleeting form and just decided it was best to leave things alone.

For now she'd give the kid his space and see if that helps. If not she had other ideas but hoped she wouldn't have to use them. Well she would use one of them anyway. After all she didn't have much of a choice.

It was now night time and Timantha left the room to get a bite to eat. While walking down the stairs she could see the TV was off and Vicky was gone. A little happy and on edge, she walked towards the couch to find a note.

 ** _"Dear Twerp, I have very important business to attend to so I'll be gone for a few months. I don't know if I'll come back or not, but don't do anything I wouldn't. And I'm sorry for laughing._**

 ** _Stay safe Timmy!"_**

She put the note down and slumped onto the arm rest of the couch." _Who knew she cared huh? "_ With a shrug Timantha headed into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. A few minutes later she was stuffed and ready for bed. As she closed her door, the days events came back in force.

Once again being forced to wear a maid outfit, doing chores she'd already done 3 times in the same day, having people compliment her butt which was weird in itself, and let's not forget being turned back into the one things he promised himself he would never turn into again.

With a sigh the girl turned over in bed, and tried to get some shut eye. While Timantha was sleeping Wanda was floating above the house talking to her boss.

"This doesn't make any sense Jorgen. Why is his body changing like this? He's a boy for crying out loud."

"This is something I've only seen once before."

"Wait what?"

"Listen to me carefully Wanda. Turner will soon become completely different. This change will bring about situations the child has never experienced before. Turner will have to deal with them on her own."

"W-why can't we help him, I mean her? We're her fairies!"

Jorgen sighed. It wasn't easy for him to tell the troubled fairy this but it had to be done. "I'm sorry Wanda, but for now you are to no longer grant any of Turner wishes."

"That's not fair! Why are you doing this?"

"Before you get upset, hear me out. The pink fairy was fuming, but she relented a little." Turner needs to go through this. It was part of the deal I made with the fairy counsel."

"What deal?"

"Turner had transformed himself into a girl before. With that it caused the Tang child to fall in love with his female half. When he wished to be changed back, the wish wasn't supposed to work."

"Wait so that means-" Wanda gulped.

"Exactly. If Turner does not settle what ever is between him and the Tang girl, he will forever be stuck as a girl. I was able to convince the council not to take you and Cosmo away after you all pulled that gender swap stunt, but this is his punishment. If he tries to find anyway out of this he will loose both of you. Understand! "

" Yes Jorgen. " Wanda let out a sad sigh. She then proofed herself back to her fish bowl and turned in for the night. Jorgen was a tough fairy on everyone, but to go so far as to make a deal in order for them to stay with their God child meant a lot to Wanda. She just hoped Timantha would be alright when she finally finds out what she's in for.


	2. Ch 2: Chaos

**A/N: Sup guys. It's been too long huh. Well glad tonlet you guys know I'm back and full of ideas ready to be written.** **Originally this fic was suposed to be a one-shot, but for some reason I couldn't get it outnof my mind. So here I am to continue this wierd yet exciting fic. Please enjoy the new and firat chapter of 2019!**

 **Sunday**

The Turner house was more or less quiet except for some snoring that came from a little girl who was still sleeping after her ordeal from the day before.

Through out her room was only silence and a pair of pink eyes that looked at her peaceful body slumber away. Those pink eyes that held so much love and patience, now held sorrow.

Wanda sighed and finally mustered the courage to wake her God child for the day. Even though she wouldn't mind more silence, the day was calling to get started and Timantha had a lot to do. With a wave of her wand, the blinds opened on their own and the sound of an alarm could be heard blaring.

With a scream to wake the entire neighborhood, Timantha flew out of bed with a crash to the floor. She was still in a daze from the bizzare wake up call but she'll live through it. When she got her bearings, she looked around the room until her eyes landed on Wanda.

"Guess I should hold back on the power output huh?"

"Yes please." Timantha sighed again and began to get dressed for the day. She remembered what happened yesterday and was about to wish to be a boy again until a thunderous boom was soon heard. With a look of utter disbelief, she walked back into her room to see none other than the toughest fairy standing tall.

What was strange was Jorgen was oddly quiet which didn't feel right with Timantha. "So, no booming speech? No yelling, or choking me to death? Or maybe for once I've done something so bad that I've completely left you speechless!" she said with a smirk.

Jorgen just continued to look at the kid while Wanda floated towards them slowly. Her heart was beating too fast for her liking in fear that her boss brings more bad news like before.

" Turner... " Jorgen began.

Timantha finally looked up at him and could see he was thinking hard about something.

Jorgen then turned to Wanda with a questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry. We haven't had a chance to tell him err, I mean tell her what's happened." Wanda's voice held guilt and shame. Although Jorgen should have been furious, he completely understood.

"Umm, hello... God child here completely lost on what you guys are talking about.

With a sad huff, Jorgen began to tell the child everything from him being a girl, to the deal he made with the fairy counsel.

" Wait, so I'm stuck like this until I settle things with Trixie!?" she screamed. Wanda and Jorgen just nodded. "Well at least I have my fairies to help with wishes."

"Actually Turner, they can technically still grant you any wish you want, but they are forbidden to help you out of this situation." Jorgen said turning to leave.

Timantha stood silent taking in everything she was told. She walked to Jorgen and took his hand in hers which got his attention. With a small smile she looked to him and with the most sincere voice said; 'Thank you!' Jorgen remained silent. He just nodded and with a smile proofed away from the room. No boom or anything else.

After a brief minute, Timantha ran to the bathroom and screamed at the top of her lungs while pulling her hair as hard as she could. Five minutes later she came out and looked to Wanda.

"Good?" the fairy asked.

"... Good!" Timantha replied.

 **Somewhere In Space**...

"Sir we are approaching earth. We will be there within four hours." a low voice said.

"Good, it's been a while since I've seen him. I wonder if he still remember the love we once shared?" The voice then directed its attention to a small white toy dog sitting in the edge of the window. "Oh flipsy... I can't wait to once again have my arch enemy in these arms to strangle to death! Hahahahaha"

 **Back On Earth**

Timantha was walking to school much to her disappointment. She knew what she was in for but that still didn't stop her parents from sending her. If you told her that her parents would be more attentive if he was a girl from the beginning, she'd have smacked you across the face.

"Seriously though, why couldn't I just skip or wish for it go be the weekend?"

"Well you could have Timantha...buuuut...then we wouldn't get yo see how you deal with facing your long time crush and how you'll ruin any future chance to be with her while looking like this!" Cosmo casually responded.

"Don't listen to him sport, I know things look grim but they can't get any worse right?" Wanda tried to lighten the mood but was having no luck at the moment.

As Timantha reached the school, all eyes were on her as she walked inside and headed to her class. When she stepped in the entire room went silent. Even her crack pot teacher Crocker was lost for words.

"T... Timmy Turner?" Crocker was able to gasp out.

With a huff and gritted teeth, Timantha spoke, "my chemicals from my lab project spilled on me this morning while I was rushing to get dressed which transformed me into a girl. So yes I am Timmy, yes I am stuck like this until I can fix the problem, and no I will not date any of you no matter how desperate you are to pay me!"

Most of the boys in the class were instantly shot down while the girls just looked on in amazement at how cute the boy now girl was.

A.J looked on in shock to find out that the girl sitting in between him and Chester was the same one from the mall not too long ago. Although he wondered why she would appear out of nowhere then just vanished always bothered him.

Now he knew why, and he planned to get some much needed answers. Chester just stared at his friend with in deference. With a shrugh he turned around and Class continued on as normal.

When lunch came around, that's when things got a little out of hand. His regular friends once again joined her side at lunch and it was A.J who asked first.

"I understand what you said in class about how this came to be, but why did you also show up at the mall like this as well?"

The question was harmful enough but when the others started to thinnk more on it it became clear that this wasn't the first time Timantha appeared. The girl started sweating trying to find a way out but couldn't. She tried thinking of a simple lie but the more they started the more her mind became a mess, until a last minute lie popped in her mind.

"I'm sorry about that really. The truth is my mom kinda forced me to try on the girl clothes she bought hoping I would be born a girl and kinda made me return the rest back to the mall. I was afraid if any one saw me like this I'd have to skip town or something."

Aj was okay with the reason. Chester remained quiet and the others nodeed in acceptance.

" Well if I may be so bold, you do make a pretty girl Timmy! " said Boil.

"I'm kinda stuck like this for a while so for the time being just call me Timantha. Timmy sounds weird and the less people realize it's me the better." she replied with a hidden blush.

The boys at the table agreed. They'd keep this between then and those who already knew. A few minutes passed when a tray could be heard dropping to the floor. All eyes looked to the most popular and beautiful girl in the school... Trixie Tang.

Her hand was covering her mouth as her eyes started to tremble for who she was staring at. Timantha felt the weight of the world on her shoulders at that moment. Trixie took slow steeps towards her and each sound sounded like another piece of her soul being crushed.

Everyone was surprised by what was going on and even more surprised by the tears now running down Trixie's face. Timantha started walking towards her as well until a hand pushed her down on the floor.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are to approach my beastie like this? Tell this low life Trixie who I am before she gets delt with." Veronica sneered.

"Guess some things never change huh... Trixie!" Timantha replied getting up.

"I... I thought, I thought I'd never see you again."

Timantha remained quiet looking back at her table and then looking back at Trixie.

"Tell me... Why?"

Timantha huffed out a breath she didn't know she was holding and that pissed of the rich girl.

"I said tell me why! Why did you stand me up at my party? I didn't care who came or who was there. I only wanted you! So tell me why damit!" the demand was loud and clear. Most kids stared at the confrontation while the other rich kids gasped at this new Information.

Timantha looked at her with sadden eyes. She wanted to tell her who she was but she couldn't. Not yet, there was too much at stake without the proper setup so she decided to be the bad guy even though she hated it. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to your party Trixie, but when I found out you were still using that stuck up persona, I found out you weren't who I thought you were. I guess I was just too gullible to belive all those lies from our time spent together. I'm sorry but I can't be around those who think their better than others just because they have money." the words hurt the young girl more than she let in but she had to push Trixie away. Not out of fear mind you, but because she knew what people would say if the truth was revealed.

She began to turn away and walk towards her table when Veronica grabber her shoulder, turned her around and slapped her so hard she crashed into a set of kinds playing cards.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again you hear me!" she began walking to the stunned girl ready to punch her. She threw her fist with all her might while Timantha decided to take the hit.

To both girls amazement her fist was caught mere inches away from the girl and the one who caught it was Chester. His eyes held nothing but rage and as he held her fist, his grip tightened which forced the girl to howl in pain and fall to her knees.

"Touch her again and I'll send you to the hospital." his voice was deep and menacing which made everyone in the lunch room quake. Even the rich kids backed away from him.

Trixie decided enough was enough and turned away to leave for the time being. She wouldn't leave it there though, oh no...she would ask everyone she knew where the girl lived. This time she was gonna settle their little dispute her way.

After school Timantha started heading home with a aura of sadness surrounding her. She knew what happened at lunch could have been avoided but she couldn't control herself. She sighed and looked at the sky in deep thought.

"What's on your mind sweetie?"

"You mean besides the fact that the incident at lunch with little miss popular went south with a horrible, horrible outcome...then I honestly don't know what she'd be thinking."

Cosmo didn't really mean anything by it, but the way he stated the obvious in his usual lost tone is what made the God child reel back in hurt.

" I didn't think it was going to be this hard, nor did I mean to blow up at her like that." the girl sighed as she finally made it home. "I just hope tomorrow will be a little but better. I'm just glad I won't have to deal with anything..." her speech stopped instantly when she saw a ship floating above her house. The problem was this wasn't any ship, but the ship that belonged to an enemy of sorts.

 _" Guess I spoke too soon huh? "_


	3. Ch 3: Shadows

Timantha sat on her bed thinking about the days events again. After running through every scenario she could have gone with, she decided it was best to get some shut eye until dinner.

However peace and quiet was something that always escaped the poor child's grasp and now more than ever is when she'll need it. The doorbell soon rung and she decided not to get it. Her parents however chose to and when they opened the door they didn't expect a giant being in a black suit with a cape to be standing there.

"Hello...my name is Dark Laser and I'm one of Turners friends. Can I come in and...play with him?" DL asked in the nicest voice he could muster. He wasn't used to talking with any human except for Timmy after all.

"Hmmm I don't know. You seem like the type of person who'll beat up our child and take him hostage or use him for world domination." Mr Turner said.

"Now dear, let's not be rude. It's nice that our daughter is expanding her horizons instead of only focusing on that group of wierd kids." his wife replied.

Mr Turner just gave up. There's was no point in arguing with his wife, so with a sigh of defeat he told the visitor whereTimantha's room was and went to grab a drink from the kitchen.

As DL made his way up the stairs, his heart began to beat uncontrollably. It's been so long since he's seen Timmy that he didn't know what to say. Would he still be mad from the last time they were together? Would he forgive him for messing up their date? So many questions were running through his mind but everything came to a halt when he reached the bedroom door.

With a soft knock he waited for a response. When none came he knocked a little harder. This time he heard some grumbling and feet moving towards the door. When it opened he was expecting to see a boy in front if him, so you can imagine how shocked he was to see a beautiful young girl instead.

"I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong room or house...maybe. I thought this was Timmy Turner's room." the girl pulled him into the room and slammed the door quickly. As the two locked eyes, silence filled the room.

With a sigh Timantha walked towards the man and as she was mere inches in front of his face she planted her lips on his. Wanda had eyes the size of dinner plates and Cosmo's head exploded from witnessing such a scene.

After the kiss was done the girl stared into the man's eyes hoping he would catch on. "I'm sorry miss, but my heart belongs to another. I can't return your feelings. After all my mate and I have history. Blood, battles and betrayal are what made us become one and I will not turn my back on him for another." the girl just chuckled until she walked towards the dresser and brought out a pendant with the letters TD engraved in the middle with cosmic energy surrounding the letters.

DL's eyes slowly realized who the girl was and quickly brought her into his loving embrace. "Oh Turner.. Its been so long. I have missed you so much my love."

"I missed you too DL!" Timantha sighed as she got comfortable in his arms. Belive it or not she would never be caught doing this with anyone else, but the history and bond her and DL share is the only reason why she would allow this kind of contact.

As she looked into his eyes, she could tell he wanted answers. With a heavy heart she explained the situation and what she needed to do in order to solve it. After the run down DL was about to respond but Wanda cut him off.

"Your taking his new form rather well aren't you Dark Lazer? I mean why aren't you asking questions?"

"Well for one it doesn't matter what she looks like. Second, as long as Turner still has some sort of feelings for me then everything else is irrelevant."

Timantha sighed at his answers. Even though her life became weird and more chaotic than usual, at least she had someone who would always stand beside her no matter what. "By the way, what are you doing here anyway DL? I thought you were busy fighting with the alien blobs in sector 89."

"I was my love, but for some reason after three months of firece battle, they just stopped. I don't understand why or what caused it but I took the chance to come and see you."

"Although I love you for that, the whole thing doesn't sit right with me."

"Please, I promise I'll be careful. After all I no longer have my little berzerker there to watch my back." he chuckled.

"Hey we promised that that name would be forever sealed." she huffed. "Anyway how long do you plan on staying this time?"

"Well unless something calls me back to the ship, let's just say I'm on an infinite vacation."

Timantha just laughed at his response and cuddled closer to him. Hearing his heart beat slowly calmed her down and almost made her forget about the problem at hand...well almost.

" Sorry to interrupt your moment sweetie, but...um, what about Trixie?" Wanda asked.

Timantha graoned. Honestly now that DL was back, she really didn't mind forgetting the whole Trixie fiasco and just keep everything how it was. Sadly someone else had other plans. Plans that would put her heart to the test.

" I'll figure something out Tomorrow at school."

"Since I'll be hear for a while, mind if I tag along?" DL asked.

The room was silent. Timantha looked at Wanda and the fairy returned the same look with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can you change your form or something? I don't think my school will take kindly to a tall dark supervillan with cosmic powers."

DL just nodded. With a few pressed buttons on his wrist watch, holding Timantha was no longer the super villian in black, now it was a kid a little taller then her. He had black hair, wore open fingered gloves with his initials on each one. His skin was light brown and his eyes were jet black with his irises being replaced with cosmic orbs.

"Wow you look... Well... Hot!" she blushed.

"Thank you my love. This way I'll be able to be with you and hopefully help you with this problem. Maybe even spend some time with you as well."

"I'd like that."

 **The next day - School**

Timantha was in class with Veronica eyes boring holes in the back of her head. Crocker was once again going on about how fairies exist and that no one would ever belive him much to Timantha's delight.

While class was halfway over the principle stepped in which gained everyone's attention.

"Class I'm happy to announce we have a new student joining us today. He'll be with us for an extended period of time. So don't scare him, assault him or annoy him to death because if you do...youll get an F until graduation! Understood!" Crocker yelled out.

Everyone quietly nodded. As the student walked in all eyes was on the new kid with wonder. The girls were practically drooling and the boys were thinking about how another enemy came to steal away their babes.

" Hey, name's DL and I came from outta town. My Parents will be her for an extended stay for business so please don't ask anything too personal." he said winking at Timantha which didn't go un noticed by Trixie.

After class, everyone was heading to lunch. Timantha joined her group as DL walked closer behind her until he lifted her up in a hug and she squeeled which got her friends attention.

" OK Timantha, what is going on here? Last time I checked you don't let anyone touch you, and you don't squeel... At least not unless it's Holloween." AJ said with confusion.

 _"Dang I forgot these guys don't know about mine and DL's relationship. Ahhhggg what do I do?"_ She started panicking but a tight hand squeeze from DL reassured her that he'd have her back all the way.

With a faint smile she cleared her throat. "DL...is my...my boyfriend!" AJ dropped on the spot. The boil kid spit his food out into a random kiss eyes who screamed and hit the wall. Chester remained quiet. Timantha looked at him and felt nervous.

"Hey, don't look at me like that sheesh. I won't judge you. Do what ever makes you happy. I mean you were cute as a boy as well and I may have saw you as a potential interest so...yeah." The blond boy responded lowly. Timantha smiled at that. Although she was happy he felt that way, she would prefer him as a protector than anything else.

Everything was going great after that until she heard her entire confession played back through the whole lunch room. Her head shot towards the direction and saw it was a recorder held by none other than Tad. "I heard you were transformed into a girl by accident, but maybe you were always one from the beginning huh? He laughed.

" Yeah you like boys... Such a sicko. Don't come near me ya little fag." Chad yelled in disgust. Soon after the entire lunch room chanted the word Timantha hated. She knew she liked boys even as one herself. She was just afraid of being ridiculed for it. She brought her knees up to her chest and tried covering her ears with her hands as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Chester stood up and was about to head to the two rich boys before a blur beat him to it. Before Chad knew what was going on, he was sent crashing into the wall next to Trixie. The room became dead quiet.

"What... What are you doing?" the kid tried yelling. His voice was cut off by DL choking him. The more pressure the villian put on the boy the more the kids could see a dark aura appear around his body.

"Make fun of the one I love again... I dare you... I dare any of you. You have no right to judge who anyone falls in love with. Turner loves me and I love her. Male or female makes no difference to me, rich or poor as well. The love she has for me is enough. Now the next time I hear any of you saying anything disrespecting towards her... "

His power began to go out of control and the tables started to float in the air. Timantha started to panic and rush to calm him.

"Its okay DL.. I'm okay I promise. You said you wouldn't loose controll. Please don't hurt him anymore." her words were falling on deaf ears as his rage started to escilate in turn choking the boy even more.

"If you really love me then you'll stop this now!" Timantha yelled. Thankfully that did the trick as the tables came crashing to the floor and Chad was able to breath once again.

DL turned to look at his love only to back away from her eyes. They held hurt and remorse. But above all they held so much love and understanding. She grabbed his hands and pulled him close. "Please... I'm okay. Just breath and calm down you idiot. I told you before not to over react."

"I... I'm so sorry I.."

"It's okay. She gave him a kiss on front of everyone, and that kiss alone sent Trixie into a rage induced spiral. She was stuck between her popularity or The one she fell for.

Veronica stood again but was stopped by a glare from Chester. Timantha's friends walked towards the couple. She had a million things flowing through her mind but they were all shattered by Chester fist bumping with DL. "Glad someone put those rich brats In their place. If you didn't I would have."

"Yeah the way you moved was incredible." the boil kid yelled.

"Anyone that stands up to them is alright in my book." AJ said finally getting his brain back in functioning order.

The rest of the day went fairly well now that everyone knew Timantha was not to be made fun of unless you want to fell the wrath of her boyfriend or the beat down of a lifetime from her friend Chester.

 **Somewhere Else - Maximum Prison**

"Hey you heard what happened in sector 89?" one voice asked.

"Yeah man, it was insane. Apparently there was a battle that lasted three months then one side just stopped attacking for no reason."

"What reason?"

"You heard of the one called...*Animeous Mist*!"

"Wait that's not possible. He was said to have died over 10 years ago."

"Well my sources tell me he's back and apparently he's headed to earth for a showdown. With who? I don't know but the poor fool better pray he's spared, otherwise this'll be a one sided slaughter."

 **Fairy World - Ultimate Prison**

Loud noises could be heard screaming left and right as a lone guard was walking down one of the many halls that made the prison. After ten minutes he walked in between two cells.

"Nega Chin and...Headless Horseman, you two seem to have the same visitor. Please come with me." Both men obliged with no ill intentions. Although the Horseman could have been destroyed the entire place, he made a deal with Timmy and he never breaks a deal. Nega Chin on the other hand, was beaten by Timmy and since he beat up his original author of his comic book, his choices were to serve his sentence of being looked up forever, or banished to the realm of nightmares for eeternity. So he chose the prison. At least they had food and that alone was good enough for him.

As the three walked to the meeting room they were surprised to see none other than Jorgen sitting in a chair holding two folders. "Gentleman... Shall we make a deal?"

"That depends on what deal your dishing out!" Nega Chin smirked.

"How about completely demolishing both of your sentences as long as you help...a friend of mine."

Both villains looked at each other. They both grabbed a seat and it was Double H (Headless Horseman) who spoke in a dangerous yet serious voice, "We're listening."


	4. Chapter 4: Dreadful Confrontation

Another day, another dollar. Well that's what some would say. Although in Timantha's case, it was another headache.

On this perticular day her parents had to go to a business meeting. On a Saturday? Sure why not. Sadly the problem lied with who they called over to watch her. If you guees it was a red head with the mindset of the devil then you'd be correct. As the little girl was getting ready to hang out with her friends, the door slammed open and in its wake stood Vicky.

As her eyes landed on Timantha's, there was a brief silence. "... Still a girl huh?"

"Yep"

"Shame really."

"How so?"

"Since it's not the same. How am I supposed to..." Vicky was cut off by Timantha running upstairs and minutes later returning wearing that skimpy maid outfit.

"Better?" Timantha asked.

"So much better." Vicky replied with a sultry look.

As the two got comfortable on the couch Timantha had to ask what was on her mind. "Hey Vicky.. why are you back from your trip so early? I thought you'd be gone for a few weeks."

"Well it is true I was supposed to be gone for two more weeks but I ran into some weird guy who for some reason I felt obligated to talk to about all my problems and worries."

"So is that the reason your being nicer to me?"

"Hmmm... Not really, but let's just say I had a lot to think about and I promise to do better by you and Tootie."

Timantha was at peace with that. If they could become friends then it would become a huge weight finally freed from her shoulders.

As the two sat there watching TV the doorbell rung. Vicky got up to oepn the door. When she did she saw none other than Trixie standing there with a look of confusion on her face. "Um excuse me, but is this the Turner residence?"

"Yes it is, now who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm here to talk with Timantha. It's really important."

Vicky looked at her and could tell something was off she told Trixie to give her a second. She went back and told Timantha who it was.

"Oh crap..."

"What's wrong with you? I thought you liked her."

"I did at first, but then I found out that no matter how hard I be nice or change for her, she'll never change from being the rich stuck up girl she was always raised to be."

"Ah, so what do you wnat to do?"

"I have an idea. It's a long shot but it might work. Vicky when I let her in, no matter what you hear upstairs... I need you to stay calm and let me handle it OK?" She asked getting up and grabbing the phone.

"Uhhh OK, but who are you calling?"

"My boyfriend. Right now...he's the only hope I have to settle this whole ordeal peacefully, but if not...then ima have to pull out all of the stops."

Vicky was surprised to hear this. Her twerp had a boyfriend? Talk about a mind... You all know what I mean. Vicky just looked on at the door then back to her charge. With a sigh and a fake smile, she opened the door and let Trixie follow Timantha up to her room. She then headed to the couch to watch the nature show marathon.

Upstairs things were a little awkward to say the least. Trixie looked around the room to see it was completely bland.

"What's wrong having a hard time being in a... **normal** room for once?" Timantha asked with a hint of sarcasm. Trixie remained silent. A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring and that was what Timantha was waiting on. Trxie saw her face turn into a happy one, which didn't sit right with her. She wanted answers, but didn't know how to go about asking them.

Soon a few knocks came from the door and the buck-tooth girl rushed to open it. As she did she saw none other than DL in his human form with a loving smile on his face. "Hello my love." he said planting a long soft kiss on her lips that almost made her fall.

She felt like a slice of heaven was in front of her everytime he showed her how much he loved her. Trixie looked at the two with rage and was about yo pull them apart when DL broke their little greeting much to his girls dismay.

Timantha noticed he saw Trixie and decided it was time to get down to business. The girl brought a chair for Trixie and took DL to her bed. When everyone was settled it was Trixie who started.

"So before I get into why the heck you have a boyfriend...mind telling me why you look like Timantha? Timmy?"

"So now you want to remember my name huh?" The girl scoffed back.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh my apologies your royal highness... I said now you want to remember my name?" Timantha replied with a raised voice.

Trixie stood up and slowly approached the girl. "I don't understand what's with the hostility. I just came over hear to ask some questions."

"Please you and I both know why your really here. It's to yell at me, to scream and shout at me, asking if what happened at the mall was a lie, was I just using you to get popular, or oh should we start with why I didn't come to your party as this!" she yelled pointing to herself.

" Yeah, lest start with that. Tell me why! Why would you stand me up like that? I told all of my friends a cool popular girl like me would be coming but In her place was you. I was happy you came clean with liking girl stuff but it's just not the same."

"Oh please, I never cared about that. It's true that I found new respect for the things girls do and I did enjoy a few of them, but what was wrong with me telling you that? That's what you told me at the mall. All you wanted was for a friend who likes you for you. Not for what you like or who you like."

Trixie was quiet. She was thinking this was a horrible mistake but her rage once again blinded her mind." If that's true then why didn't you show up at my party as Timantha? Was that little crossdressing fiasco just to get close to me?"

" Now wait just a dam minute! I never used this form to get close to you for any other reason besides seeing what you wanted for your birthday. Can't you understand I just wanted go make you truly happy. Sadly it seems like everytime I try I get rejected even before I come within twenty feet of you. It's not fair! Why the hell do i have to try so hard just to get you to notice me, to at least just say hi!" Timantha was breathing hard while DL was trying to calm her down.

" All I wanted was to give you a friend that would accept you with all that baggage you call popularity clinging to your shoulders."

"I understand you want yo help. But..."

"No! Don't you dare...!" Timantha yelled. "Tell me right here to my face, that if I would have approached you as a boy, as Timmy, then you would have never hung out with me at the mall. Tell me how you would have never even thought of talking to me in public!"

"I... I... Fine! Maybe your right. Although I try yo break those habits, I really do, but when your me, people expect you to act a certain way or hang with certain people 24/7. So yes, I would have spent the whole day with Timantha again but for Timmy... you're right I couldn't be seen talking with that version of you."

"See and that's what irritates me the most...you can't even except that the girl and boy are both sides of me. The boy loves to play games and read comics, while the girl loves getting her nails done and cuddling with the one she loves."

"Oh so is that why your wearing such a skimpy maid outfit?"

Timantha blushed. "Absolutely not! When Vicky baby sits me when my parents are gone for the weekend, she tends to make me do chores in this, so everytime she comes over it's like a force of habit."

" _Well you do look really sexy in it though"_ Trixie thought.

"Look, I just need to know what are we supposed to do then?"

"Trixie... I would love to have you as a girlfriend, but..." She looked at DL. "Could you honestly say right here that you would except both sides of me? And even in public show me the respect I deserve instead of just humiliating me just to keep up appearances?"

"I... I could try... I really could?"

"Could you really? Would being around Tad, Chad or Veronica... invoke you to be rude or disrespectful towards me?"

The rich girl was now silent. And Timantha sighed. "See that's what I mean. I may not be rich or have status like some but DL still loves me unconditionally. Even when I was boy and he confessed to me, I... I was scared at first since I didn't know what would happen. But no matter what he stayed by my side. If someone made fun of me he would beat them up in a heart beat and if I felt like I was scared or in danger, he would always appear when I need him.

That's the kind of love I wanted to give you, but you have to except me for me. Not for this! "she pointed to herself.

It was a lot to ask but she would have to try if she wanted to gain the trust of the person she held so much love for. She nodded and headed for the door. " Will we ever be able to hang out at the mall like before? " she asked in a low hurtful voice.

"Anytime is fine with me, as long as I can bring two body guards of my own." she smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." she looked towards DL and her eyes stared into his own, "Please...take care of them both."

"You have my word! I would give this very life to keep her safe."

Trixie nodded at the response and left the room.

Trixie was now headed towards the door when Vicky spoke. "Guess you didn't get what you wanted huh?"

"She...she needs someone who can love her for who she is, the boy and girl."

"Let me give you some advice and tell you a little secret. The advice, I know your rich, but the twerp doesn't care about any of that. All the kid wants is someone to love and love em back. Now for the secret, did you know the kid is loaded? I babysit the brat every weekend and his or her parents lend me a wad of cash." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a load of clipped bills.

Trixie was blown away. The red head was holding more than $20,000. " I don't understand, if he's I mean she's as rich as me, why not show it I fluant it? "

" Simple...she wants people to accept her for her. Weirdness and all. No amount of money or possessions will grant her real friends. She knows that and that's why she refuses to use her money for such things. All I'm saying is loose the rich attitude and you may just gain more then a friend from her. You may just gain someone special. After all...she gave someone as mean and horrible as me a second chance at happiness!"

With those words Trixie left the house and headed home with a heavy heart and a mind filled with so much confusion.

Back up in Timantha's room, said girl was crying her eyes out. She was torn with how harsh she had to be with Trixie but she was even more torn with how Trixie thought she just used her Timantha personal just to get close to her.

DL didn't say anything. He just tightened his grip around her waist and let her cry. She was glad he was there since she needed a shoulder to cry on now more than ever.

A few hours passed and Timantha had cried herself to sleep. DL carefully put her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. As he turned towards the door he stopped after hearing a voice snicker.

"Seriously after all this time you think I would get used to the both of you but it seems you still find ways to surprise me." he said slowly turning back around to look at Cosmo and Wanda.

"I'm gonna be upfront, I don't trust you with our God child. You are a villian and that won't lead to the love she's looking for.

" Wanda...can you honestly say I don't love her? After all I've done! No matter if it's you or anyone else, I will have you acknowledge my love is true, whether you like it or not. And if you really belive I'm still a villian, than ask Timantha what happened during our time together, ask her what really happened and you might just be surprised how good I can truly be!" he glared at her. She felt a chill go up her spine but remained silent.

As he headed downstairs he saw Vicky looking back at him."Your gonna have to tell me how you got the twerp to fall for you. Seriously."

DL chuckled. "You may not belive me if I told you, but if your able to have an open mind, you may just be surprise how it happened."

"Can't wait."

The bit smirked at headed out the door in order to be beamed to his ship for the night. But as soon as he closed the front door, he was faced with two people he thought were locked up or at least dead.

He looked to the one on the left, "It's been too long Neha Chin." the he looked to the one on the right with his rage starting to rise. Soon cosmic energy started to surround him. "It's been way too long Double H! I almost forgot we have a little score to settle!" he shot a death glare at the only one who scarred the person he loved.


	5. Ch: 5: Toying With The Enemy

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update on this one. I've been reading_** ** _(Lilo Stitch : Between Us, Rings) you guys should give it a try. It's amazing!_** ** _Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _Ps: I will now be posting shorter chapters. I'll be keeping them around 1k words so I don't spend too much time on one chapter thinking of ideas to extend them._**

DL was giving Double H the scariest death glare in the cosmos while his cosmic power were literally going haywire. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused Turner enough trouble? Not to mention you were the one that almost took his life!"

"I will not apologize for what I did child, but I'm here to speak with Turner not do any harm." The Horseman didn't know who this child was but the fact that he knew them was weird in and of itself. He never spoke to humans since they were beneath him. However this human felt familiar but he couldn't place it.

DL figured he'd deal with one of the biggest threats to Timantha's life here and now. So with that in mind he dashed towards Double H, and in seconds had the man on his guard. Nega Chin was quiet during the exchange. He was also baffled as to who this child was. Not only was he going toe to toe with the Horseman himself, he also had powers he had never seen before.

The Horseman was starting to lose his patience and hurled a giant fireball towards DL. With a smirk the ball vanished in a cosmic portal and appeared above the Horseman and sent him crashing to the ground in a giant explosion. "Sorry but you'll have to do much, much better then that I'm afraid." Double H just blasted from the ground with amazing speed and sent his fist into DL's chest knocking the wind right out of him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, but you will get out of the way or I might not have a choice in the matter." he started to hear laughing coming from the boy that sent a chill down his spine.

"Heh, you couldn't kill me even if you seriously tried, but by all means do entertain me!"

Double H put some space between the two as he realized his punch did absolutely no damage. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm just someone who needs you to pay for past aggressions towards the person I love!" DL began to walk towards his foe with unchained power exploding from within him. Nega Chin was sent crashing through a tree from the sheer force alone.

 _"What the hell is going on? There shouldn't be any human with this kind of power!"_ he thought. As he was caught up in thinking, he almost didn't see a body being flung right at him and crash right next to him.

"Um should I help out or..."

"No! Something is off with this kid. His power feels very familiar, and the feeling I'm getting is one I've only felt from one other." HH stood on wobbly legs before he regained his balance. With a smile on his face, he began to rush back to his prey and hopefully deal some sort of damage before things got out of hand. As the two clashed again Timantha awoke from the rumbling. She looked around for her lover but was shocked to not see him.

Sadly her thoughts were interrupted by a body being sent flying passed her window. She dashed to see what it was and was soon met with The Nega Chin, HH and DL all fighting each other.

She made a dash out of the house in order to try and stop them from killing each other. After all she knew that HH and DL was destruction itself but if the two continued to clash then there would be no more Dimsdale. As she finally made it to the scene a giant fireball was sent hurling her way.

Thinking fast, Nega Chin dashed in front of her and took the blast at full force. "Dam that's gonna leave a mark. Oh wait... I'm indestructible hahaha!" he then turned to the girl that he just saved. "Sorry girly but you need to run along. The big boys are playing."

At those words, Timantha pushed by him and headed towarda her man. "Once I kill you, Turner will never be plagued by those thoughts anymore." DL screamed launching a cosmic blast directly at HH. The horseman knew that this blast wouldn't be enough to kill him, but the damage would be unimaginable. He closed his eyes awaiting his fate when he heard feet rushing towards him.

He re opened his eyes to see a girl with brown hair stand in front of him with her arms outstretched. "Hey..Child, what are you doing?"

"Doing what's right by saving your life, now be quiet and let me do just that!" As the ball of destruction made contact with her hands, HH was surprised that she was able to hold it back without being killed. What surprised him even more was that the girl herself had the same cosmic energy surrounding her like the boy did.

" _Okay Timantha, you've done this before, just with a smaller cosmic ball of energy. Just put a little power in and the entire ball will explode with no damage being done at all._ _Yeah, easier said then done of course."_ As she began to concentrate, DL saw his cosmic energy ball start to shrink in size. He was about hi throw a much bigger one when he saw who was standing in front of his prey.

He slowly started to walk towards the girl with his energy flaring. HH and Nega Chin could see the very space itself start to warp and it was becoming apparent that this human was far above their power to handle.

HH was shook out of thought as the girl who just saved him also started to head towards his enemy. "Child what are you doing? You must leave here now or you'll be caught up in this battle.!" sadly his warning was ignored.

The two humans were getting closer as Timantha wanted questions, where as FL thought this was some sick twisted illusion HH sent out. He sadly got his answer when a fist was sent crashing into his stomach bringing him too his knees.

Both HH and Nega Chin had eyes the size of dinner plates. Both stared in awe as this little girl literally brought this human who was giving HH so much trouble to his knees with a mere punch.

DL looked up at the girl while trying to regain his breath, and instantly went silent. Timantga was tapping her left foot with her arms crossed. She had a scowl on her face that said, _"You better have a dam good explanation why your fighting these two!"_

"T-Turner...my love..." he started but her eyes gave him no room for argument. He sighed. "I'm sorry." he said as he stood back up. Sadly her face didn't change. So he decided on changing back and see if that helped. As he did, HH found out why the power felt so familiar. It was because it belonged to non other than the Cosmic King, Dark Laser.

CL now transformed back from his human form, kneel in front of Timantha, and with a lowered head said sorry once again. This time there was a reaction from the girl. Everyone was silent as she lifted her hand and placed it on his mask where his cheek was.

"I won't say I'm not mad because I'm very angry with you, but at the same time I can say I'm glad your safe, but next time...please try to minimize the damage a little, okay?"

DL just nodded and lifted the girl up while planting kisses along her cheek and down to her kneck which caused her to moan. HH remained silent while Nega Chin was looking at the two confused. "so can we get to the part where you tell us who is this little kid, and why she was able to completely nullify that outrageous ball of destruction!?"

Timantha just blushed and motioned for her man to set her down. With a sigh, she motioned the other two to come inside the house. They had a lot to catch up on and discuss.


End file.
